droga de porta
by AKIRA KAKIZAKI
Summary: cap final no ar, será q finalmente eles vão abri a portaé minha 1ª fic espero reviews
1. 1ºcap: sem necessidade para neurose

**Droga de porta**

1ºcapitulo: sem necessidade para neurose de uma deusa

um ano depois da saga de Hades Saori tinha ressuscitado os 13 cavaleiros de ouro (contando com o Kanon) só q ela andava muito neurótica qual quer coisa ruim q acontecia ela achava q era um deus maligno querendo ataca-la...se quebrava uma unha já berrava deus maligno deus maligno deus maligno e os cavaleiros de ouro tinham q ir acalma-la .

uma certa noite Saori estava andando na sala do mestre e derrepente seu salto quebra e ela se agarra numa cortina q cai em cima dela e ela começa a gritar:

Saori: socorrooooooooooooooooooo! Deus maligno deus maligno deus maligno deus maligno.

**Casa de Áries**

Mu acorda com os berros de Saori e vai ver o que é

Mu: droga ter q subi essas escadas todas só pra ver a Saori dando chilique pq os outro ñ vão - pensa Mú .

**SALA DO MESTRE**

Saori: quem esta ai socorro deus maligno deus maligno!

Mú: calma Saori sou eu Mú escutei vc gritando o q aconteceu?-fala enquanto tira a cortina decima da deusa

Saori:algum deus maligno me empurrou e eu cai e me agarrei naquela cor...-Saori para de falar e olha para o lugar onde estava a cortina

Mú: o q foi?-olha para onde a deusa ta olhando

Saori se levanta rapidamente toda entusiasmada e começa a fazer um monte de pergunta- q porta é essa ? onde vai dar ? pq estava escondida.

Mú: calma calma calma vou responder na ordem: não sei, não faço a mínima idéia e pq vc ñ deve entrar

Saori: mais pq ?

Mú: se ta escondida é pq ñ querem q ninguém veja o q tem ai dentro

Saori: ah ñ importa eu vou entrar de qualquer jeito- estende a mão em direção ao seu báculo q começa a treme e levita em seguida o báculo fica na horizontal e vem em toda velocidade na direção de Saori entuam Saori se desespera e começa a gritar- não, não, para, fica, senta, finge de morto paraaaaaaaaaaaaa- Saori se abaixa e cobre a cabeça com a mão.

Mú:o q nãoooooooooooooooo - e o báculo o acerta com tudo na cabeça e caie desmaiado no chão depois o báculo continua voando para fora da sala do mestre

Saori se levanta e começa a limpar o vestido - ufa! essa foi por pouco Mú vc está b...-para e olha para o Mú desmaiado- a ñ dormi aqui Mú pode levantar e ir pra sua casa

Mú:...

Saori: Mú, Mú, Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu acorda seu preguiçoso

Mú:...

Saori: ñ vai acorda pois bem- começa a empurrar o um ate a escada q leva a peixe e diz – tchau Mú até amanhã vc vai me ajudar com a porta amanhã - Saori o empurra escada abaixo e depois vai pro seu quarto dormi.

**Será q Mú esta vivo? O q tem atrás daquela porta? será q Saori vai parar com sua neurose ? e o q Afrodite vai fazer com Mú quando ver ele caído em frente a sua porta ? será q essas perguntas vão ser respondidas ? isso v6 só vão saber no próximo cap da fic q é **

**2ºcap.: sem necessidade para explosivos no santuário**

**ATÉ LÁ **


	2. 2ºcap: sem necessidade para explosivos

**droga de porta **

**2ºcap.: sem necessidade para explosivos no santuário**

Mú: onde estou ? ai q dor de cabeça- põem a mão na cabeça - deixa eu tentar me lembrar...a lembrei eu estava com a Saori e...ela me acertou na cabeça com o seu báculo - diz ficando nervoso.

Mú se acalma e se pergunta: mais aonde eu estou ?- derrepente uma voz fala.

Voz: oi Muzinho acordo vc ta na minha casa a casa de peixes

Mú olha em direção a vós e se assusta

Mú: A ...Afro...Afrodi...Afrodite eu dormi na sua casa

Afrodite: dormiu do meu ladinho

Mú: **O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE **ma, ma, mais o que aconteceu

Afrodite: fica calmo Muzinho eu só cuidei de vc pq vc estava desmaiado – dando um sorriso tranqüilizante-"vc nunca saberá a verdade"-pensa com um sorriso maléfico.

Mú: ufa! Se o Sha...-Mú olha para Afrodite q estava encarando-o com um sorriso maldoso

Afrodite: continua o q vc ia falar sobre o Shaka

Mú: eu nada, nada não mais me diz como eu vim parar na sua casa – tenta se corrigi e muda de assunto

Afrodite: bem eu ñ sei direito mais ontem a noite (flash back)

" eu estava me arrumando para ir dormi a mais de uma hora quando eu escutei um barulho de algo caindo e fui procurar para ver o q era quando cheguei na porta dos fundos da casa vi vc desmaiado com um galo enorme na cabeça daí trousse vc pra dentro e cuidei de vc e...só depois fui dormi só isso, há e hoje de manhã Saori foi fazer sua caminhada e mandou eu te avisar q é pra vc ta na frente da porta q v6 acharam na sala do mestre ao meio dia " (fim do flash back)

Mú: ai aquenta essa deusa...bem Afrodite se vc ver ela fala q eu vou ate minha casa e depois vou tenta ajuda-la tchau - e sai da casa.

Afrodite: tchau Muzinho –sorrindo e se despedindo.

Mú atravessa a casa de aquários e cumprimenta Miro e Kamus e depois se despedem

Miro: onde será q ele dormiu - com um sorriso maldoso

Kamus: Miro como vc é xereta ñ te interessa agora pega a vassoura e começa a varrer pq vc prometeu q ia me ajudar na faxina - diz Kamus se irritando

Mú passa as outras casas ate chegar na sua, Mú toma café se arruma e quando ia ir para a sala do mestre vê uns carregadores passando e gritando rápido a senhorita Kido qué esses explosivos lá na ultima casa rápido, rápido.

Mú arregala os olhos e pensa: ela ñ faria isso faria?- se desespera e corre para a sala do mestre para falar com saori.

**CASA DE VIRGEM**

Mú passa correndo até q é parado por Shaka.

Shaka: onde é o incêndio Mú?- tentando acalmar Mú

Mú: na sala do mestre!- tentando prosseguir

Shaka: o q?-quase abrindo o olho de espanto.

Mú: quer dizer se eu ñ chegar a tempo Saori vai explodi a sala do mestre-e começa a correr – desculpa Shaka mais é que estou com preça

Shaka: Mú me espera vou junto-e sai correndo

**CASA DE AQUARIO**

Mú chega antes de Shaka e encontra Miro e Kamus

Kamus: e i Mú cuidado o chão ta mol...-paaaaaaaaaaa- esquece

Miro olha pro Mú e pergunta

Miro: Mú vc ta bem- puxando Mú pelo braço

mú: to mais tenho q ir tchau- fala saindo da casa

depois de uns 10 min chega Shaka ofegante e para na frente de Kamus para recuperar o fôlego.

Shaka: Kamus o Mú... já passou...por aqui- diz recuperando o fôlego-"isso q da só ficar cantado meditando"-pensa Shaka

Kamus: oi Shaka já passou tava com preça

Shaka: a obrigado tchau -diz Shaka se despedindo

Kamus:olha pro chão pq ta mol...- paaaaaaaaa – tarde demais, mais ñ ia adiantar nada ele só anda de olhos fechados – ¬¬

**CASA DE PEIXES**

Afrodite: oi Muzinho agora pouco vi uns homens passando com umas caixas pra Saori vc sabe o q é ?

Mú: a ñ eles já passaram droga preciso ir logo se ñ tudo vai pelos ares tchau- sai correndo e se despede

Afrodite: calma Muzinho eu vo junto-e corre atrás de Mú

**SALA DO MESTRE**

Saori: isso põem ai agora podem ir embora e põem um capacete protetor.

Neste momento chega Mú e Afrodite

Mú: Saori...ñ...faça isso...vc...vai explodir o santuário inteiro –diz ofegante

Saori: a resolveu aparecer seu boi agora põem o capacete pq eu vou explodir isso

Mú e Afrodite: nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saori: tabom eu ñ explodo mais v6 sabem um outro jeito para destruir a porta -fazendo cara de superior.

Afrodite:vc já tentou o báculo - perguntando na maior inocência

Mú: nãooooooooooo o báculo de novo ñ

Saori: eu usaria se eu soubesse onde ele esta deis de ontem q eu ñ o vejo.

**EM ALGUM LUGAR PERTO DO SANTUARIO **

homen da cidade: olha uma estrela cadente

outro: larga de se burro uma estrela de dia

**NA SALA DO MESTRE **

Saori: se v6 ñ tem outra idéia eu vou explodir –fala colocando a mão no controle do explosivo.

Mú e Afrodite: nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Será q Saori vai explodir o santuário ? Quando o báculo volta ? será q ele vai trazer presente ? será q a água na casa de aquários congela? O q será q Mú nunca vai saber sobre a noite na casa de peixe ?será q essas perguntas vão ser respondidas ? se quer descobrir ñ perca o próximo cap**


	3. Sem necessidade para báculos voadores

**3º Cap: Sem necessidade para báculos voadores.**

**Até lá **

**Droga de porta**

**3º Cap: Sem necessidade para báculos voadores.**

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMM Mú e Afrodite cobrem os olhos quando escutam o barulho

Mú: estamos vivos –olhando paras mãos- Saori o q vc fez

Saori: mais eu ainda ñ apertei o botão o barulho veio do meu quarto

Mú: etaum vamos lá ver o q é – diz Mú correndo atrás de Saori e Afrodite

Saori: abaixem - diz se abaixando quando ver o seu báculo vindo em suas direção

Afrodite: aiii - da um gritinho e se abaixa

Mú: o q...- paaaaaaaa o báculo o acerta mais uma vez fazendo Mú cai no chão e o báculo continua voando

**ESCADARIA Q LEVA A SALA DO MESTRE **

Shaka: finalmente cheguei...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- o báculo q continuava em movimento acerta Shaka fazendo o rolar escada a baixo

Saori: pelo menos desta vez ele parou - vendo a cena do Shaka rolando escadaria abaixo junto com seu báculo

uma hora se passa e Mú e Shaka já estavam recuperados graças aos cuidados de Afrodite

**SALA DO MESTRE**

Saori: como eu vou abri essa maldita porta

Mú: já tentou usar o seu cosmo

Saori: já

Shaka: já tentou derruba-la – fala com a mão na cabeça

Saori: também já fiz isso.

Afrodite: já tentou usar o báculo- com um tom sarcástico

Saori: j... na verdade ñ ele saiu voando das outras vezes...boa idéia Afrodite ...onde ta meu báculo mesmo- com a um dedo no queixo pensando- a na casa de peixe calma ai q eu vou chamá-lo pelo meu cosmo

Shaka e mú: nãoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mú: pode deixar eu vou buscar - e sai correndo para busca-lo

Saori pode deixar eu pego - estende a mão e chama o báculo

Mú: o q ñ dinovo não...socorroooooooooooooooooooo – estende as mãos pro alto e sai correndo.

Shaka e Afrodite: cuidado Muzinho- os dois se olham e shaka fica envergonhado

Afrodite: "Muzinho" Shaka ñ sabia q vc era dessas também – diz com um sorriso maldoso

Shaka: quem... eu ñ, ñ –tenta se corrigir

Mú: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh – mú é acertado dinovo mais ñ desmaia olha pra cima e vê Shaka e Afrodite conversando e grita - Shaka cuidado

Shaka: o q ? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – Shaka é acertado e cai derrubando Afrodite o poupando da pancada.

Afrodite: obrigado shaka me poupo hihi – rindo da desgraça do amigo

Shaka: claro pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco – fala se levantando

Afrodite: mais seus olho estavam fechados e ñ tinha pimenta nenhuma só um báculo voador- diz confuso

Shaka: ñ foi isso q eu quis dizer a esquece - fala se limpando

Mú: ai ! -chega com a mão na cabeça – v6 viram para onde foi aquele báculo

Shaka: ñ eu ele me atropelou e sumiu

Saori: consegui, consegui!- grita dentro da sala do mestre

Mú Shaka e Afrodite: ...? será q... ela abriu a porta – se entre olham confusos e depois vão em direção a Saori

Mú: Saori vc conseguiu abrir a por... a q bom finalmente vc parou essa coisa- diz feliz a ver o báculo na mão da deusa q está toda feliz

Shaka: melhor assim ele ñ nos ataca mais – diz aliviado

Afrodite: saori agora vc pode usar o báculo na porta

Mú e Shaka: **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **gritam com toda a força .

Mú: Shaka corre – pega a mão de Shaka e saem correndo – tchau Saori ate a próxima

Afrodite: tchau Muzinho vê o q vc vai fazer com o Shaka – sorrindo e se despedindo

Saori: seus ingratos voltem aqui - Saori pega o báculo e joga na cabeça de Mú e acerta em cheio fazendo rola com Shaka escada a baixo

Shaka e mú: Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, socorrooooooooooooooooo – Shaka e Mú param na casa de peixes se levantam e saem correndo para próxima casa.

**CASA DE AQUARIO**

Miro: pronto agora só falta secar a entrada - diz limpando o suor da testa

Kamus: então vai logo eu fiz quase tudo q amigo vc é em – diz irritado

Miro: q eu q fiz tudo vc só ficou mandando – diz bravo

Kamus: e vc pensa q manda ñ cansa da mal trabalho- diz com um sorriso zombeteiro

neste momento passa Mú e Shaka correndo

Kamus e Miro : e i cuidado o chão ta mol...- bummm - dinovo tarde demais

Miro: então onde paramos – diz se aproximando de Kamus

Kamus: vc ia terminar de secar o chão – diz estendendo a mão com um rodo para Miro

Miro: tabom – Miro abaixa a cabeça e vai secar o chão

**ABAIXO DA CASA DE AQUARIO**

mú: ai, ai ... Rápido Shaka vamos antes q Saori venha com aquele báculo dinovo – e vai até a casa de Áries

shaka: tabom vamos

**SALA DO MESTRE**

Afrodite: calma Saori deixa eles irem já fizeram o q podiam - segurando Saori q queria jogar o báculo

Saori: tabom agora vamos abrir a porta – tentando se alcamar

Chegando na porta Saori pega o báculo e começa a bater com ele na porta

Afrodite: Saori o q vc ta fazendo- ¨¬ ¬¨

Saori: eu... to usando o báculo para abri a porta

Afrodite: Saori ñ foi isso q eu quis dizer eu falei para vc usar o cosmo junto com o báculo para abrir a porta

Saori: ata – sorri e mostra língua

Saori se concentra e joga o báculo na porta com toda força do seu cosmo: toma isso – o báculo acerta a porta e cai mais a porta fica intacta

Saori: **A EU Ñ ACREDITOOOOOOO EU FIZ DE TUDO MAIS Ñ CONSEGUI ABRI ESSA DROGA DE PORTA –** diz Saori dando chilique

Afrodite: calma Saori me diz uma coisa vc já tentou girar a maçaneta

Saori:- derrepente saori se acalma e faiz aquela cara de "é mesmo né" - ñ esqueci

Saori vai até a porta gira a maçaneta e abre a porta e aparece um brilho q ofusca os olhos de Saori e Afrodite quando o brilho some eles vem que lá dentro tem...

**Fim**

**O q será q tinha atrás da porta? o q Miro e Kamus fizeram depois da faxina será q o báculo é a reencarnação de algum deus maligno? Será q o báculo ñ gosta do Mú e do Shaka? Falando neles será q eles chegaram a casa de Áries ou morreram no caminho? E o Afrodite vai contar pro Mú o q aconteceu na casa de peixe? E os outros cavaleiros onde foram nestes dois dias? p q Saori ñ girou a maçaneta deis do começo? Pq Saori ñ perguntou pro Saga q morou por tanto tempo ali naquela sala? Se esse é o ultimo cap pq eu ainda to fazendo essas perguntas? Será q esse é mesmo o fim da fic ou é só o começo do fim ? Será q agora eu posso parar de fazer perguntas?**

**E ai gostaram essa foi minha 1ª fic poriço os cap tão, tão pequenos.**


End file.
